In an imaging device—such as a printer, multifunctional peripheral, fax machine, network copier, copy machine or similar device—light may be used to discharge (or possibly charge) the OPC (optical photo conductor, e.g. the “drum”) in manner consistent with an image to be printed. In a first configuration, a laser is directed at a spinning mirror having a plurality of reflective surfaces. The reflected light strikes the OPC, thereby providing a charge consistent with the image to be printed.
A second configuration, involves the association of an LED diode with each pixel location on a raster line of the OPC. Thousands of diodes are used to illuminate the thousands of pixels present on each raster line of an image. Aspects of both the first configuration and the second configuration make them relatively expensive to use in an imaging device.